


Give A Fig

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Crying, Figging, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Shameless Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: The castle received a shipment of medicinal plants from Hoshido, including a root called ginger. Zero warned that charlatans cut pieces of it to make half-dead horses seemingly come alive. However, this only piqued Leo’s curiosity and spurred him into further research...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [No Shame November](http://damoselcastel.tumblr.com/post/152600947572/no-shame-november-is-a-go). I noticed there were very few fics in this section where sex goes wrong, so here's my contribution of Zero and Leo having a "whoops" moment. Warning for pain of the unwanted, unsexy variety: this is a figging-gone-bad then-the-sex-gets-better fic.

The position Leo was currently in could hardly be called ‘princely’. His face and chest were down, his legs planted wide, with his posterior up high in the air. A truly embarrassing pose— if he’d been anywhere outside the bedroom and there been anyone else but Zero to witness him like this. Since that wasn’t the case, notions like embarrassment were far from the Nohrian prince’s mind.

Hoarsely Leo panted, focused on the drag of the cock inside pushing deep and stretching him wide. One of Zero’s calloused hands held his upper body down by his shoulder, while the other tilted up his hips with a bruising grip. Even with a mattress beneath, the blond’s legs cramped from being on his spread knees for such an extended amount of time. Yet those small discomforts, from the jarring thrusts to the burn of his muscles, only brought the building pleasure into sharper relief. His lover understood that he wanted it rough, wanted to be exhausted by their coupling— to be left sore, loose, tingly, light, and floating in the afterglow.

Leo couldn’t help but moan when Zero’s rhythm abruptly faltered, the sudden jackknife motion hit his sweet spot and had his body clenching tight. 

The pale-haired man’s breathing was even harsher than his own. He leaned until his broad chest pressed against the blond’s back, then grit through his teeth, “Leo, I’m close.”

Zero needn’t have said. The way his steady thrusts had grown uneven and frantic had told Leo that his lover on the edge of climaxing. His own cock was uncomfortably hard and throbbed with an almost ache, as he’d forbidden the pale-haired man from fondling. He’d also chosen this position because he found it less satisfying compared to others, even with Zero’s wonderful thickness filling him up.

Leo ripped one of his hands away from clawing into the bedding and reached until he could circle shaking fingers around the base of his own erection. He breathed out, “Don’t spend inside.” 

He had to swallow down a groan as the big hand left his shoulder. His lover moved away and their skin peeled apart, having been stuck together by mingled sweat. The blond kept his fingers squeezed to stave off orgasm as Zero’s cock withdrew and left his hole clenching down on nothing.

Leo continued to lay against the bed folded and panting, his head turned enough to watch as Zero stroked himself to completion. With a choked cry his dusky body gave a delicious shudder as white seed spurted across the blond's buttocks and back, the hot ropes stretching to his shoulder blades. They both took a moment simply to be still and catch their breaths. 

The pale-haired man recovered first, grinning as he said, “My prince, you should go out covered just like this. Your beauty would put all the courtesans to shame.” 

“I’m sure you’d enjoy witnessing that, Zero.” Leo huffed, and fought against a blush as the suggestion put a tickle of desire in his already heated loins. His body had calmed enough that he released his grip then shuddered at the renewed throb in his hard cock. Gingerly sitting upright, he asked, “Shall we move on to tonight’s main event?”

The pale-haired man nodded, retrieved a hand cloth, and carefully wiped away his rapidly cooling spendings. Once he’d finished, Leo turned his face and pressed a kiss to Zero’s lips which ended with a tiny tease of tongue. Before his lover could respond with a tempting nibble, the blond then laid back against the mound of pillows they’d previously stacked near the headboard and had to hold in a grimace at how sticky his skin felt on the cushions’ fabric. It didn’t distract him for long though, the pale-haired man reaching toward the nightstand gained his rapt attention.

On the stand were the usual implements they used in coupling— a jar of oil, a vulnerary, artificial phalluses, hand cloths. In addition to those, this night it also held a pair of kid leather gloves and a water-filled bowl where the most important item soaked. This week the castle had received a shipment of medicinal plants from Hoshido, including a root called ginger. When he’d mentioned it to Zero, the former outlaw had warned that charlatans cut pieces to make half-dead horses seemingly come alive. It’d piqued the prince’s curiosity and spurred him into further research, which had led to their current bedroom session.

This wasn’t something either of them had tried before, Leo was thankful that his lover was so willing to indulge his sexual curiosity despite having discovered many things during pasts sessions that they'd agreed was best not to try again. Zero had retrieved the kid-leather gloves, which would likely be ruined by the end, and put them on. It was a necessary sacrifice, while Leo relished mixing pleasure and pain he didn't want to cause any unnecessary discomfort for the other man. With the gloves pulled on Zero finally reached for the object in the small bowl on the nightstand.

The smell of peeled ginger was harsh and pungent as Zero carefully lifted its brown and white shape out of the water with a flick of his wrist. Beforehand Leo had taken a knife to the root and whittled its knobby mass down to a shape proper for its intended use. Reclining back fully, Leo drew his knees up and gathered his twinging legs against his chest with his hands. The pale-haired man turned towards him with the makeshift toy in hand and asked, “You’re sure you want this?”

“Absolutely,” Leo replied without hesitation. He felt his balls hang heavy and seed drip from his tip in anticipation.

With one last glance Zero pushed the ginger inside him with a steady hand, Leo’s body fluttered at its cool temperature and unyielding texture. However, there was little struggle as his hole was still loose from having adjusted to the sizable cock that’d been pounding into him just moments ago, and how the root’s end had been carved into a gently tapering point. Finally, the press halted, his hole clenched upon the indentation carved just before a segment of unpeeled root that was to remain outside.

Attempting to get his body to relax around the intrusion spreading him open, Leo allowed his head to fall back. He said, "Remember, you're not to let me remove it myself."

The pale-haired man nodded, although his single blue eye held an anxious look. Zero laid his gloved hands against Leo’s folded legs, close to his own bare ones. Yet what the blond paid attention to was the slight tingling as the ginger began to seep its juices. It felt strangely cold at first but after some moments grew warm, pleasantly rather than uncomfortably so. He wondered if the reports he’d read of an aphrodisiac that also induced pain had been false. 

Still the muscles in his thighs tensed as he fought his body’s urge to try and force out the object. Zero must’ve noticed as his hands started rubbing the muscle of his legs in slow, easy circles to coax out the tension. Leo sent him a shaky smile of gratitude, then was struck by inspiration. “That feels nice, but more than my legs are stiff. Touch me elsewhere?”

Those gloved hands on his legs stilled as Zero sent him a confused glance. Then that blue eye widened and his gaze dropped. His lover reached out and took Leo’s cock in hand, grip eager until the blond said, “Lightly, I don’t want to come just yet.”

The pale-haired man muttered something under his breath, possibly concerning masochistic tendencies, but Leo was focused on how his hand immediately stroked with fingers loosely caging his hard shaft. The blond’s body jerked over the buttery-smooth texture of the glove’s leather, such a foreign sensation against his most sensitive skin— he couldn’t help but put his own hands onto those broad shoulders and plant his feet to order buck his hips to firmly meet his lover’s skilled hand. Despite his efforts Zero’s grip remained too light to do anything but tease, infuriatingly obedient to the last command. 

All this shifting had Leo clamping down on the object again and again with every movement. Each time his muscles squeezed the root, the dampness of the juices inside him increased. Arousal was beginning to coil tightly in his gut once more, and alongside it the tingling grew, until at last, it was no longer pleasant. His awareness of Zero’s teasing touch faded as the peeled ginger inside seeped and every place its juices touched stung and itched hotly. 

The blond measured his breaths until he couldn’t hold back the gasps. No longer warm— the root within him felt hot enough to burn. Despite Leo’s propensity for harsh trysts, the tender, soft places within him trembled at the biting juices that seared his insides raw and his hole stung around the unyielding object that held it spread open. His cock was unsure whether to stay erect with arousal or wilt in agony

Zero’s hand on him slowed and he spoke with a voice full of concern, “Leo, are you-”

“H-harder,” the prince’s voice wavered as he demanded, “Zero, touch me harder.”

Zero did as he was bid, fisting his hand and stroking firmly. A trembling set into Leo’s limbs as the ginger’s juices heated his insides until the itching was nearly unbearable— the steady, building friction of his lover's hand tugging at his cock was the only possible form of release. With motions messy, clumsy, and utterly desperate the blond thrusted against Zero's gloved palm, unable to stop himself. It made his sore hole throb and tighten around the root, every exhale threatened to turn into a whimper as he made his trembling body move. 

Leo folded their bodies close, his own fingers digging into the dark skin of his shoulders. This position forced the ginger to press against the hot, swollen part within him that was already irritated from its juices, and under the constant, burning pressure, tears gathered in his eyes. Still he rutted against Zero's hand until the coil inside him snapped, overcoming the cresting pain. A groan was wrung from Leo as he came with a shudder, muscles cramping around the peeled ginger. His balls ached and tightened then spent his seed onto Zero's fingers.

It hurt. It was like a fire had caught inside of him, relentless and consuming. Both his cock and hole throbbed with every loud beat of his heart. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't function. He could only feel the burn inside him, the painful ache, all he could think of was how much it hurt.

Zero's hand kept moving, kept tugging at his cock which was still more hard than soft, and Leo hadn’t the presence of mind to tell his lover that he could stop. The blond shook through another convulsion, the pain intensified as his body clenched tight and made his eyes shut with a spill of tears. After this his hands snapped down, unwilling to withstand it for any longer. He reached toward the root, only to have his wrists snagged and brought above his head, then himself pinned back.

His eyes flew open and found Zero over him, his expression one of strained neutrality. Leo blinked, rapidly, and more tears spilled over and caused his eyelashes to cling together. He made a high, ragged sound that broke with his discomfort, before he finally formed proper words. “Take it out, _takeitout!_ ”

The pale haired man’s face crumbled with relief, and he let go of Leo’s wrists. Gloved hands took hold of the unpeeled root that had remained outside him and worked it lose. With deft fingers Zero pried the ginger back out of his body that was as unwilling to release it as easily as it'd given it entrance, but the root dragged free with some pulling. Leo felt the hard object slide from his body, he squirmed on the bed, and his fingers caught at the cushions. The moment it was gone his thighs pressed together, attempting to ward off the itching sting that still sent chills wracking through him and left his guts a heaving, clenching mess. 

Leo whined when something tried to move his legs apart. A wonderfully deep voice murmured comforts and finally coaxed him into relaxing, then a cool dampened cloth soothed his hotly itching skin. Under these ministrations and with the root gone the pain receded by half, yet the burning of the juices did not instantly vanish. After a while his mind collected itself and he was grateful for the way Zero gently cleaned his shivering body, and even more grateful when he heard a bottle being uncorked. 

Even without seeing it, the herbal scent of the vulnerary reached his nose and Leo knew relief would follow. There were greasy sounds of it being gathered, then a hitching sigh escaped him as Zero’s gloved and salved fingers touched his tender parts. The dragon's blood in Leo’s veins flared in response to the healing magic infused within the salve— a strange contrast to how his hole felt tender and hot, swollen from the stinging ginger. 

“Leo.” His eyes fluttered open and met the single blue one. “Can I spread this inside?”

Leo felt more tears gather in his eyes as the genuine concern in Zero's tone washed over him even while the ginger’s juices still burned and stung inside him. His throat and tongue felt thick, so he nodded permission. Zero's fingers pressing against his swollen, sore hole were nearly unbearable and had him groaning with discomfort. His lover patiently circled and pushed until the tight ring opened obediently and his body allowed the penetration. The salve coating his gloved fingers made their passage easy and a little too quick, the blond stifled a yelp at the sudden stinging stretch.

Leo shivered harder as the fingers pressed against him and rubbed slowly, lovingly, despite his insides burning up with the ginger's juices. The vulnerary’s salve worked its magic and the pain from the root dulled down to a bearable ache, no longer driving him mad with pain and itching arousal. Little by little, the pressure in the blond's chest lessened until his breaths no longer came as hitching sobs. 

With his body finally able to fully relax against the cushions and the prince let himself think. This session had not been what Leo had hoped. The ginger had been far more painful than expected, and more importantly, uncontrollably so. Although Zero had performed flawlessly, he wouldn’t be asking for a repeat performance any time soon.

Yet at the continued tender touch of his lover’s fingers inside him... his still half-hard cock twitched with interest, something the former outlaw was too observant to miss.

“You’re a glutton for punishment. Do you really want more?” The pale-haired man said with a disbelieving laugh. Leo pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, but that only had Zero laughing louder. “Should I take that dewy-eyed pout as a yes?”

Zero’s knees nudged his legs further apart. Rather than fighting the action Leo pushed his shoulders back and raised his hips higher, to make it easier for the taller man to manipulate his body. The blond’s mouth soon hung open in gasps as his lover’s touch became a demand. Those fingers inside abruptly crooked, teasing the bundle of nerves inside him with breath-taking efficiency.

Zero shifted until he lay atop Leo, his weight pinning the blond’s body down. It had him realizing that the pale-haired man’s cock was flaccid— completely at odds with the intensity darkening his blue eye. The pressure of his lover’s demanding fingers was as unrelenting as the ginger. It was almost too much; Leo didn’t think he could peak so soon. But unlike the pain of the root, he wanted to bear it.

“Z-Zero,” Leo’s breath hitched as he begged, “Please-”

The pale-haired man hushed him with a kiss. Chapped lips wandering softly across his own, warm and slightly salt-flavored from the tears. The blond leaned up for a proper kiss, long and soft. He sucked sweetly on that thin lower lip, until his mouth opened with a gasp.

"There," Zero said, his voice husky with lust. 

White seed beaded from the tip of Leo’s cock, despite him not even being fully hard yet. The pale-haired man caught his mouth to swallow down the sounds he made as his lover mercilessly kept rubbing that special spot inside. Almost impossibly Leo’s balls clenched again and slowly, bitter-sweetly, what little he had left was forced out of him by the relentless massage. It wasn’t much, but even so, he dripped long, sticky strings onto the skin of both their stomachs.

Leo was beyond caring that more tears rolled down his cheeks as he went boneless, and not even the appeal of Zero’s lips could rouse him. His eyes drifted closed, while his lover's fingers slipped out from his hole. His balls ached emptily and body twinged in memory of the ginger root, yet the glow of untainted satisfaction and a deep weariness wanted to drag him under.

There was a sound he couldn’t be bothered to identify. Then bare hands big and calloused trailed up and down Leo’s arms, the manner of their slide possessive. Zero’s voice rumbled in his ear, “You had me worried, Leo.”

“…m’sorry…” he breathed out, barely holding onto waking awareness. A chaste kiss was pressed to his sweaty temple, before the fingers of their hands were entwined. Prince Leo fell asleep, warm and safe in the arms of the man he trusted and loved.


End file.
